


Lucifer x Reader: Satan's In My Head

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Psych Ward, annoyed, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just won't leave you alone, will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer x Reader: Satan's In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this one. Albeit it bordering on slight (major) insanity. xoxo

Why did it always happen when you were about to go to sleep? Whenever your eyes shut the slightest, he would scream in your ear for you to wake up, you'd glare at him, and he would shrug, saying, "It's no real fun when you're asleep."  
So here you were, listening to Lucifer sing "Walking on Sunshine" while he strutted around. Luckily, no one could really hear you in the mental institute room, so you didn't feel compelled to ignore him completely.  
"Shut up," you growled as you faced away from him on the bed.  
"Really?" he said with mocked hurt. "I thought you liked my singing."  
"No, it's annoying."  
"I can always do something else to entertain myself." As he said this, the windows and lights broke loudly at you, though no one else could see that since it was in your head. You winced, but continued to face away from him. All he did was just appear in front of you. You sighed and turned around, though that still did nothing as he sat on the edge of the bed next to your face. You groaned and stuffed your face into your pillow. It turned quiet and you thought just maybe you'd get some sleep tonight. No such luck as he he yelled in your ear, "No napping!" This time, you swung your arm out, though it hit nothing. You sat up and pulled your knees to your chest, resting your head on them.  
"Oh, come on," Lucifer said, "why so glum?"  
"I don't know, maybe because Satan’s in my head?" you said unhappily.  
"Well, it's fun running around in that squishy blob you call a brain." He shifted slightly. "You see, basically, you're still in the hell box with me. And soon, you're going to give way and drop on the floor like a dead fly."  
"What's your point?"  
"That you can't escape the inevitable."  
"I can try."  
"But you'll always fail." You sighed. After all, he was right.  
The next day was tamer for some reason. Lucifer did the usual, keeping you awake, singing annoying songs, but there were no... sparks or anything.  
“What’s up with you?” you asked him as he was singing halfway through “Highway To Hell”.  
“What could you possibly mean?” he asked as he stopped the melody.  
“Why aren’t you torturing my brain? Making me see things?”  
“Because I don’t have to.”  
“What do you mean, you don’t have to?” He sighed and sat down on the bed next to you.  
“I mean, I don’t have to. You’re already damaged as it is. Nothing I do gives me a reaction.”  
“So you want a reaction?”  
“Yes.”  
“What kind of reaction?”  
“I don’t know. Something like this.” On cue, somehow, your pants were gone.  
“Lucifer!” you almost screamed as you pulled your shirt to cover your exposed underwear.  
“That reaction,” he grinned.  
“Put them back!”  
“You know, they are there. You just don’t see them.”  
“Put. Them. Back!” Lucifer gave a pout and put your pants where they belonged in your mind. The door opened to reveal one of the people who came to bring you your food and medication.  
“Hey, (YN),” she smiled. “Here’s your meds. I got you turkey this time, like you wanted.”  
“Thank you,” you accepted as you took the tray. Quickly downing the pills and some of the water, the woman left, shutting the door.  
“No demon eyes today, either?” you asked the nonexistent Satan that was still sat on the bed. He shrugged. You picked up the sandwich and took a bite. “No maggots?”  
“Nope,” he confirmed. You put down the sandwich cautiously and looked at Lucifer.  
“Why are you being so...” you tried to find the word, but nothing quite came to mind.  
“Nice?” he guessed.  
“I don’t know. What’s up with you?” He shrugged again.  
“I like you,” he said bluntly.  
“You what?”  
“I like you.”  
“Like, in my mind?”  
“When I was still on Earth. And when you were downstairs.”  
“Oh.” You nodded. “So you like me because I’m your favourite torture victim. Nice.” You frowned and took another bite of the sandwich that may or may not have been infested with bugs.  
“No,” he corrected, and put his hand on your arm to lower your food from your mouth. You didn’t know how he did it, considering he wasn’t real, but you didn’t question. You swallowed. “I like you for you.”  
“For...me.”  
“Yes.” You put down your sandwich and pushed away the tray to the end of the bed.  
“What do I even say to that?” you asked.  
“You don’t say anything,” he grinned, and then he kissed you chastely. It felt real, it all did. Though, to anyone else, it would look like you were kissing air. Thankfully, you were in a mental institute, so you didn’t care. You smiled a little and pulled away.  
“What’s so funny?” he asked.  
“Satan’s in my head,” you giggled a little.  
“And?”  
“And I’m kissing Satan in my head.”


End file.
